


Happy Pride Month—2020

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [117]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tags will change per chapter, happy pride month!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: A collection of pride/LGBT+ centered fics. Tags And ships will change per chapter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 29
Kudos: 116





	1. Me Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes out to his dad, Tony. He was nervous, but Tony says “Me Too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentioned homophobia/biphobia (all internal thoughts, no one said anything to Peter.)

Peter paces his room.

He doesn’t know _why_ he’s so nervous. His dad has never, not even once, done anything to suggest he wouldn’t support Peter 100%.

It’s the press Peter is afraid of. He can see the headlines now.

 _Tony Stark’s Son, Queer!_ Or _Poor Tony Stark, Son Is A Disappointment._ Or maybe even _Who Will Be Stark’s Heir Now?!_ Or worse: _Tony Stark’s Som Tries to Be Relevant, Is Straight But Pretending._

But… he could always come out to his dad and no one else. The press would never find out. He could live in the closet. No big deal.

…

Totally…

The first step, though… is telling his dad. He goes into the kitchen, and fidgets nervously. “Hey, dad? Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you and… and it’s super important.”

Tony immediately puts his StarkPad down, giving his son his full attention. He’s never _not_ done that before, when Peter asks for his father. “What’s up, kiddo?” He asks.

Peter bites his lip, hesitating. Finally though, he sighs and looks his dad in the eye. “I’m bisexual, dad. I know…I know that this could change a lot of things for you, but—but I’m the same person dad, I swear. Nothing about me has changed, I’m still Peter.”

Tony smiles softly. “I know, kiddo. You’ve always been my little guy.”

Peter blushes at his childhood nickname. “I know it’s probably hard, and a lot to take in—“

“Me too,” Tony interrupts.

Peter falters. “Huh?”

“Me too. I’m bi too. You didn’t know?” Tony smirks and leans back. He supposed it’s a good thing his son wasn’t looking up his past sexual exploits, but he thought his kid might have at least seen the news articles about him.

Peter tears up, and a weight in his chest seems to fall away. “You’re okay with me being Bi?”

Tony nods, offering his hand. “Kid, even if I wasn’t also bi, I would support you no matter what. You’re my _son_. You’re my world, my everything. The day you were born, everything else faded away for me. You’re the only thing I truly care about anymore. There’s nothing you could do that I wouldn’t support you in.”

Peter takes his hand, still a bit teary eyed. “Th-thank you… I… oh, dad. I love you so much!”

Tony smiles and squeezes Peter’s hand. “I love you too kiddo. Now, are there any boys I have to scare off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your own prompts!


	2. My Name Is Jessica May Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> For pride month, can you do irondad with Peter slowly realising he is Trans mtf and being completely supported by Tony ( i always see ftm but never the contrary and that's what i am so i would love to see it woth Peter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: literally like 3 sentences of smut, self-discovery, mentions of transphobia, brief mentions of suicidal ideology neither of which are graphic.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Harley keener/Peter Parker, mtf-trans!peter,

“Peter?” Tony asks softly. “I want to start by saying you aren’t in trouble.”

The kid swallows thickly. “I hate when you start conversations like that, dad.”

Tony laughs softly. “Sorry, kiddo. I just… I um… I wanted to apologize, because I shouldn’t have gone in your room-“

“You went in my room?!”

“-but I knew you stole my sweater last month and I really wanted to wear it, so I went into your closet to look for it-“

“You didn’t even ask?” It comes out squeaky and high pitched.

“-and I should have just asked you but you were at school, and I didn’t want to distract you-“

“Dad I can’t believe you _invaded-“_

“I found the dress, Peter,” Tony finally gets out.

Peter’s jaw clicks shut. Tears well up behind his eyes, and his lower lip wobbles. He shouldn’t have ever bought that stupid dress! “Dad-“

“Are you gay, son?” Tony asks, and Peter winces.

“I… I like boys, yeah. I-“

“It’s okay!” Tony says. “It’s perfectly okay. I support you 100%. I’m sorry I outed you, I just—I just wanted you to know I support you and I love you, Peter.”

Peter tears up and hugs Tony. “I love you too, dad.”

He doesn’t know what it is, but something just feels… off.

~

Peter blushes. “Dad, I don’t think-“

“No, Peter, it’s okay! It’s okay. If you like it, then there’s nothing wrong with it.” He smiles as he hands Peter the James Charles pallet.

Peter touches it lovingly. He’s been watching James Charles since the very beginning.

He watches other YouTubers too; Manny MUA, Jeffery Star; he even watches a girl named NikkieTutorials.

“Dad… I can’t—thank you so much!” He hugs Tony, starting to cry. He knew his dad was going to support him, but the amount of love and support Tony gives him…

But something is still bugging him.

~

Peter blushes as Harry grabs his dick. “Harry-“

“God, you’re so pretty. Prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” He kisses Peter’s chest. “You like when I touch your clit?”

Peter closes his eyes, fighting off the tears. Why does this feel so _right_?

~

Peter felt a lot of things, when NikkieTutorials came out as transgender.

The first was disgust. How _dare_ someone try and blackmail her! Who would _do_ that?! People are _sick_!

But then there was…there was this… _other_ feeling. He doesn’t know what it is. He doesn’t know if it’s good or bad….

~

_What does it mean to be transgender?_

_What does mtf mean?_

~

“Dad?” Peter whispers.

Tony looks up immediately, turning his Starkpad off. “What’s up, kid?”

Peter stares, a deer caught in headlights.

Tony looks worried. “Peter?”

Peter whimpers. “Never mind.”

~

_How do I know if I’m transgender?_

_What’s dysphoria?_

_What does dysphoria feel like?_

_How do I know if I have dysphoria?_

_What can I do about my dysphoria?_

_Hrt side effects_

_Bottom surgery outcomes_

_Tucking technique mtf transgender_

~

She looks at herself in the mirror. The tucking works, she thinks. She can’t even see it.

She puts on the dress, the make up.

She doesn’t look pretty. She looks like a boy playing dress up.

Harry comes up behind her, kissing her shoulder. “Oh baby, did you do this for me?”

~

_How do I tell my boyfriend I’m transgender?_

_How do I know if my boyfriend will support me being mtf transgender?_

_Most popular female names 2001 US_

_How to cope with being broken up with?_

_Break up playlists_

_Trans suicide hotline_

_Is it free to call877-565-8860?_

~

“Hey um… dad?”

Tony looks up. He always gives his kid all his attention. “What’s up Pete?”

She winces a bit. She hasn’t picked her name yet, why is she so upset hearing her birth name? “I um… do you still have my old therapist’s phone number?”

“Oh, Peter… are you having the nightmares again?” Tony asks.

She lies. “Yeah… I didn’t wet the bed, though, I swear. I haven’t done that since… yeah.”

Tony pulls out his phone. “I’ll set you up an appointment.”

~

_How to come out as trans to my dad_

_Are trans women welcome in women’s homeless shelters?_

_Are there trans women homeless shelters?_

_What do I do if I’m a trans woman and homeless?_

_Should I tell my dad I’m trans?_

_How do I know if my dad will kick me out for being Trans?_

_How to come out as trans_

~

“Dad?” She fidgets with her hair.

“Hmmmm?” Tony looks up from his work.

“I um… I…” she bites her lip.

Tony frowns. “Peter?”

 _I’m a coward_. “What would you and mom have named me? If I was a girl?”

“Morgan,” Tony answers immediately. “After Pep’s Uncle.”

“Uncle? Why didn’t you name me Morgan?” She asks.

Tony shrugs. “We looked at your face and you just weren’t a Morgan. Why the sudden curiosity?”

“I was just… wondering.” She leaves as quickly as she can.

~

_Jessica May Stark._

Jess smiles down at her name. She likes it. It’s pretty, it fits her, it’s perfect.

“Hi,” she says to her mirror, softly. “Hi. My name is Jessica. Hey, my name is Jessica Stark. Hi! I’m Jessica, you can call me Jess.”

She runs a hand through her hair. It’s getting so much longer, now. Her dad says she needs a haircut, but Jess doesn’t want one. She wants to grow it out long and pretty.

Someday…

“Hi,” she whispers to her reflection. “I’m Jessica May Stark.

~

“Dad?” Jessica asks softly.

Tony looks up from his Starkpad. “What’s up kid?” He asks.

Jessica takes a deep breath. _Be brave. Be brave._ “I have something very important to tell you.”

Tony nods. “Okay, go ahead. I’m listening.”

Jess bites her lower lip, hesitating. _Be brave!_ “I’m transgender,” she spits out. “I’m a girl. M-my name is J-Jessica May Stark, I’m a g-girl.”

Tony stares at his daughter for a long time. Enough time that Jessica starts to tear up as she mentally thinks of where the hell she’s going to stay when Tony kicks her out.

But then Tony nods to himself, leaning back. “Okay. I’m going to have to look some stuff up, I’ve never…I’ll have to look some stuff up. Jessica,” he smiles, eyes glazing over a bit. “Your mother would have loved that name, kid. It’s pretty.”

~

Jess stares. “Dad.”

“Jessica,” he answers.

“ _Dad_.”

“ _Jessica_.”

“Dad! What the hell is this?!”

“This is Dr. Drew. She specializes in working with transgender teens. She’s going to diagnose you with dysphoria and then we’ll get you set up on HRT.”

Jessica tears up. “ _Dad_ -“ how does her voice break on a one syllable word?

“I’m Tony Stark, kid. How long did you _think_ it was going to take me to learn all this stuff? I taught myself astrophysics in one night.”

~

Jessica looks at herself in the mirror. She likes the way she looks.

She’s in a pretty dress. It highlights her ass, hides her blocky shoulders. The way it cuts down her chest makes her look like she just has small boobs. Her mom had small boobs.

The heels make her legs look skinnier. She hates her stupid blocky feet, but the heels hide them.

She’s wearing a scarf that hides her Adam’s apple. She never had a very pronounced one anyway.

She rugs on her short curls. Runs a finger feather light over her makeup. Does another once over.

She doesn’t look _exactly_ how she wants to look, but she’s happy with it anyway. She looks _pretty._

She sighs and has Happy drive her to the restaurant. She’s _nervous_. Dating someone she met on the Internet isn’t exactly the smartest thing she could have done, but… she didn’t want to date someone who knew her. She wanted to have a date, just one night, where she could pretend she’s happy and she’s just having a normal date.

Not as Stark’s kid. Not as a trans woman. Not as a rich snotty bitch.

Just Jessica, a girl from New York going on a date with a boy she’s never met before.

She smiles when she sees her date already waiting for her at the table. He stands in a rush, almost knocking the water over.

He’s cute.

He blushes and holds out his hand. “Jessica?” He asks.

Jess nods, taking it. She blushes as the man kisses his hand. “H-hi!” She squeaks. “You must be Harley.”

The boy smiles, pulling out her chair for her. “Hi. Yes, I am. S-sorry, I’m just—just nervous. I’m not from around here…” he hurried back to his side of the table.

Jessica smiles, looking at him fondly over her menu. “Well, Harley. I guess I’ll have to tell you what’s good to eat here, won’t I?”


	3. Gender fluid Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> For pride month can you do Tony being genderfluide and wearing something different each time to let his close one know what he identify as

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepperony, iron dad and spider son

Tony hums softly to himself, bobbing his head to music no one else can hear. He’s making his way down to the communal kitchen, scrolling through emails on his phone.

He goes straight for the coffee maker, deleting most of his emails. He needs a new assistant to do this for him, this is bullshit.

“Hey Tony,” Steve calls.

Tony turns, smiling at him. Today, Tony is wearing an AC/DC shirt, jeans, and a blue bracelet. He waves his hand, the one with the bracelet. “Hey Capsicle. How are you today?”

Steve catches the bracelet and smiles. He/him. “I’m good. I had a nice jog with Buck and Sam, and then I have a meeting with Fury later today, but then I’m free. I was thinking of doing some reading.”

Tony hums his approval. “Tell Fury I said hi,” he says, walking away with his coffee. “Or to suck a dick, whatever floats your boat.”

“Language!” Steve teases.

~

Toni fixes her makeup, dabbing a bit of runny lipstick away. “Pep?” He calls out.

“Yeah?” Pepper yells back. She’s in their closet.

“Should I wear my red dress, or the black skirt and red blouse?”

Pepper is quiet for a moment, but Toni knows she heard. She fixes her wig, making it look a bit more natural; then she slips her red bracelet on. She/her.

“Are you wearing your red pumps or the black stilettos?” Pepper finally calls.

Toni brushes out the wig, making sure it looks good. “Pumps!” She calls back. She steps back from the mirror, making sure her makeup is flawless before setting to work on stuffing her bra.

“Wear the dress!” Pepper answers.

Toni hums and makes sure her underwear is all set before joining Pep in their closet. She gives her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before finishing getting dressed.

~

Tony sits at their shop desk, looking over some Avengers papers. It’s mostly budget, but there’re some advising papers for them too.

Natasha sits on the desk, smiling at them. “Hey Tony. How’re the papers going?”

Tony waves at her. They have a yellow bracelet on today. They/them. “Almost done. The budget stuff just needed a bunch of signatures. I hate signatures. I’ve been considering hiring a forger to sign things for me.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “I didn’t hear that,” she says.

Tony smiles at her. “Here’s the budget papers, if you want to take them to Fury I still have to look over the consult stuff. I’m leaning towards option A, but option C is a close runner up…”

Natasha hums. “Thank you, Stark.” She hops off the table.

“Tell Fury I said to have a rotten day.”

“‘Tony said they hope you have a great day’,” Natasha says, flipping them her middle finger.

Tony huffs, shaking their head and looking back at the plan options.

~

“So then I was like ‘Tony is literally the smartest person in the entire world and you think you can just trick them like that?” Sam shakes his head, breathing heavily. “God dammit, how do you two run for so long?”

“Stamina,” Steve teases with a wink. “You might want to get some.”

Sam looks affronted. “Um, _excuse_ you?? Is that insinuating what I think you’re insinuating?”

Bucky snorts. “Old man,” he teases, shoulder checking Sam lightly. “Also, I saw Toni this morning with her red bracelet. Just thought you would like to know.”

Sam huffs, still annoyed. “Yeah, thanks. But don’t think you’re gonna get away with calling me an old man, you little asshole.”

Steve shakes his head fondly. “Come on, we have a couple more miles to go. We want to be back sometimes today, right Sam?”

“I hate you both,” he says, before starting to run again.

~

Tony bites their tongue. It never does any good to correct people on their current pronouns. People either don’t care or maliciously misgender them even harder.

Peter, however, doesn’t have such reservations. “Call Tony him one more time, I dare you,” the kid says. Low, threatening.

Tony blushes, shaking their head. “Pete, it’s okay-“

“ _Excuse_ me?!” The lady asks, looking affronted. “How dare you-“

Peter stands up, crossing his arms over his chest. “They introduced themselves as Mx. Stark, and told you their pronouns are they/them. It’s rude to misgender someone.”

“Peter,” they say softly. “It’s really okay, It’s not a big deal. This isn’t even about me.”

The lady looks _pissed_. “Mr. Parker, you are aware you’re in a meeting discussing your future here at MIT, correct? Is this any way to talk to someone you’re trying to impress?”

Peter narrows his eyes. “I don’t want to impress you anymore. Someone who can’t do even the bare minimum to make a trans person feel welcome and acknowledged is not someone I want to spend any time with. I have full rides to Harvard, Brown, Yale, Columbia, Dartmouth, and seventeen more; I don’t need this school. _You_ need _me_.”

Tony bites their lip to prevent a smirk from spreading on their face. _Drag her, Peter!_ they think. They don’t say it out loud though. One of them has to remain professional.

The lady looks extremely taken aback by Peter’s speech. She looks to Tony. “Mr. Stark, your protege is completely out of control and-“

Peter slams his hand down on the table. “I think we’re done here, actually. An institution that represents transphobia is not a school I want to be associated with. Come on Mx. Stark, I can’t wait to tell Betty about this. Her dad works for the New York Times, he would _love_ a story about how MIT representatives attacked and misgendered one of their own; their pride and joy, even.”

The lady is looking rather pale, now. “Now Wait, Mr. Parker, I didn’t mean-“

Peter huffs and turns away from her. “Columbia is closer to you anyway, Mx. Stark.”

~

Toni is wearing her red bracelet, and dysphoria is kicking her ass right now.

She was rushed into work. No time for make up, or shaving, or anything. She looks like a man, through and through, and it’s hurting her.

She would kill for her make up bag right now.

“Hey, Mr. Stark, do you have-“ the intern cuts himself off when he sees the red bracelet. “Hey, Ms. Stark, do you have those papers for Ms. Potts ready yet? She said, and I quote, ‘tell Toni it’s no rush, but if those papers aren’t on my desk by lunch time…’ and then sent me down.”

Toni almost tears up. Almost. Being genegered correctly did a lot more than she thought it would. “Th-thanks, Jim. I’ll get them for you.”

~

Tony hums to himself, hips deep in his car. He loves working on his car.

“Yeah, she’s right here. Hey Toni?” Rhodey asks.

Tony sticks his head out, waving his blue bracelet. “What’s up Rhodey?”

Rhodey nods. “Tony, my doctor wants you to give a progress update. Here, he’s right here doc.”

Tony takes it, smiling at Rhodes. “Hey doc, what did you need from me today?”


	4. BiPolyam Peter x MJ x Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> For your pride month fics, could you do a Tony/Peter/MJ fic? As a polyamorous bi disaster myself, I would love to read about Peter realizing his romantic feelings for both Tony and MJ, panicking about it but eventually telling them. Could you make it fluffy with lots of sweet forehead kisses and stuff? ily grace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: short for what it’s asking for but I wanted a short fic out today. Real life has been kicking my ass.  
> Happy pride!

Peter pants heavily, stretching out. Jesus, that was good sex. It’s always good, but this was _good_.

“You should ask him out,” MJ says, drawing patters on his chest.

Peter raises a brow, eyes slitting to hers. “What?”

She smirks, kissing his shoulder. “You should ask Tony out. I know it isn’t just a sex thing. As much fun as it is pretending to be a billionaire fucking a young twink, I know you’d rather have the real thing.”

Peter blushes a bit, hole clenching around the now emptiness. “I…MJ, are you sure?”

MJ nods. “We’ve had this talk a million times; I know you’re poly, I know what poly is, I know how it all works. I know what it means, and what you’re asking of me, blah blah blah. Ask him out, you have my blessing or whatever.”

Peter looks down at where her head is resting on his shoulder. “You’re so amazing.”

MJ huffs a soundless laugh, kissing his bicep. “I know.”

~

“Tony, can I talk to you? It’s important.”

Tony puts his Starkpad down, giving Peter his full attention. “What’s up kiddo?”

Peter bites his lip, twisting his fingers together. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know you want me.” Tony stiffens, and looks like he’s about to cut Peter off. Peter doesn’t let him. “I want you too. I want to date you. I think I’m in love with you, actually. Would you like to date me too?”

Tony’s brain short circuited. Do you know how fucking hard it is too surprise Tony Stark at this point? “D…don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Peter nods, a smile on his face as he thinks about her. “Yeah, I do. I’m what’s called polyamorous, which means I’m happiest being with more than one person. Me and MJ have a semi-open relationship, so I can talk to her about being with someone else and she can decide if she’s okay with it or not. She told me to ask you out, so she’s okay with this. If you are.”

Tony blinks, mouth opening and closing rapidly. “So you won’t break up with her? Or cheat?”

Peter shakes his head. “No Mr. Stark, she’ll still be my girlfriend. I just also want you to be my boyfriend.”

Tony shakes his head in disbelief. “Fuck it, why not.”

~

Peter sighs dreamily.

Things have been going _great_ with Tony and MJ. He loves them both so much, they make him so happy. And now?

Now he’s on a date with _both_ of them. After a very intense scene with both of them (he didn’t think MJ would ever agree to have sex with Tony, but she did!) the two of them started dating as well.

It’s just. Everything feels like it’s falling into place. He’s so happy.


	5. Gray-ace peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diamondd-22 asked:  
> I'm sex-positive asexual, or gray asexual, grace for short (hehehe). However, I have lots of rules for sex so I'm comfortable. Could you write a story where Peter is like me, sex-positive with lots of rules, with a respectful Tony? Maybe Tony accidentally breaks a rule and Peter safewords w/ loads of fluffy aftercare? I can dm my rules if it would make it easier! Love your works, and you don't deserve all the hate you got! You're a fluffy beautiful kind little bunny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Peter is sex-positive ace and has a lot of rules so he can be comfortable during sex. Tony accidentally breaks one of them.  
> Warnings: minimal smut, most of this takes place after it happens for aftercare. Also, Tony has some views on sex-trauma that I personally don’t believe in.

Peter doesn’t have a lot of rules. And the ones he does have, are easy to follow.

Shower before sex. Lay down a towel. Either blindfold Peter or do sex doggy so Peter doesn’t have to look Tony in the eye. Don’t touch his stomach. Easy easy easy.

He also has a few ‘nos’ in sex; which is very common for a lot of people. Tony has a lot more nos that Peter does. Peter doesn’t like humiliation or degradation, and he doesn’t like receiving oral. Also very easy to remember.

Tony’s rules are a lot less easy to remember. He’s had some… trauma, in the past. He hates that word. Afghanistan was traumatic. Getting raped when he doesn’t even remember it shouldn’t be traumatic.

Anyway, Tony’s rules are more difficult. He can’t have had anything to drink in the last 24 hours. (Yes, this did help Tony stop drinking.) No daddy kink, or any type of incest role play at all. The lights have to be on. Tony has to be the one in control of the situation. He can’t be tied down, and he’s extremely uncomfortable tying anyone else down. No choking, clawing, or leaving any marks at all. And he doesn’t bottom.

Oh, and he can’t suck dick, which happens to fit in perfectly with Peter’s rule.

Tony loves sex, when he’s in control and none of his triggers are present. He loves fucking people hard and fast, listening to them praise how good he is at sex. He likes dom/sub play. He loves being in control of every aspect of his partner’s life.

He likes bladder control—something he has to be careful with with Peter, because he hates the mess. He loves deciding when and what his partners eat. When they sleep. Where and who with they’re allowed to go places. Everything.

He likes all of that stuff. But he _loves_ exploring bodies he finds sexually attractive, worshiping almost. Touching everywhere, kissing everywhere. Whispering sweet nothings and praises, compliments and things he loves about his partner.

Which is where he is today, with Peter. Peter is blindfolded, laying on a towel, shaking with the intensity of the scene.

Tony gets lost in it, in the praise and kisses and the all-consuming love he feels for Peter. I’m the desperate need for Peter to know, to understand, to _feel_ that Tony loves him.

He forgets, in the moment. He kisses at Peter’s tummy, whispering about how he loves how strong yet soft he is here.

“Red!” Peter says, lower lip wobbling.

Tony freezes, head jerking up to Peter’s face. Peter is shoving his blindfold off, tears in his eyes and lower lip wobbling.

 _Shit_. The rules.

“Oh, baby, I’m so so so sorry, I forgot! I’m so sorry, come here-“ he scoots up the bed, wrapping his arms around Peter and holding him tight to his chest.

Peter sniffles, squirming a bit. He’s completely soft now, something that’s almost impressive considering how hard he was a few second ago.

“I love you so much, you’re so brave for me. I’m so sorry I hurt you, I’m here now. I’m right here, I’m so sorry Peter. I love you so much.”

Peter clings to Tony, burying his face in Tony’s neck and listening to the praise.

Peter’s aftercare is simple too. Lots and lots and lots of cuddles. A shower after, if things got super intense. Which is only sometimes.

So, Tony holds onto Peter and gets their bodies as intertwined as possible, laying his cheek on the top of Peter’s head. “I love you, Peter. So much. So perfect for me, so good.”

Tony’s aftercare is different. He doesn’t mind the cuddles, but it isn’t what he needs. He needs to see his partner, to look at their face. He babbles too, and being told to shut up or to stop is extremely damaging to him. Peter always lets him ramble on, never interrupting. And he closes his eyes, tilting his head back so Tony can look at him.

They work well together, because they both put the effort in. And they love each other.


	6. Transphobic Steve, meet trans!peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> could you do a story about peter coming out of the closet to tony and the rest of the avengers? (maybe steve doesn't react to well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: transphobia

Peter takes a deep breath, shaking his head. This isn’t the time, Parker. No one cares. Don’t say it. Don’t-

“Actually, I’m a part of the community.” Dammit.

Everyone pauses. The Avenegers had been in a PR meeting, discussing how they are going to support the LGBT+ community this year. Tony had challenged the rest of the team, saying that their usual tweet and official statement of support isn’t enough, and never has been. Steve has argued that, because no one on the team was a part of the community, doing anything else would be too much, and look that the Avengers are trying to profit off of it.

And Peter couldn’t help himself.

Tony is the only one that doesn’t look surprised. “Peter, you don’t have to out yourself just to help the Avengers look better.”

“Wait, you’re gay?” Steve’s eyes look like they’re about to bug out of his head. “I thought you liked that girl, MJ?”

Peter bites his lip. “I’m not gay…”

Tony shakes his head. “Peter, if you don’t feel safe coming out, no one is going to blame you.”

Peter smiles sadly at him. “It’s okay. I never really wanted to come out before, but it’s for a really good cause. I mean, if I had had someone like Spider-Man and know he’s like me…”

Natasha clears her throat. “I think that’s a great idea, Peter. Representation definitely matters. I know it’s not on the same level, but being one of two women on this team, I’ve seen first hand how it impacts little girls across the world to be braver and stronger.”

Wanda nods slowly. “And the mutants, they feel less alone knowing I am an Avenger. It does help.”

Tony sighs. “It’s up to you, Pete. No one will be upset if you change your mind.”

Peter shakes his head. “No, I’m ready. I…I don’t know if I’ll ever… I know what people will do. I know everyone is going to misgender me all the time. I grew up with it, I’m kinda used to it…”

“You’re a _girl_?” Steve asks, eyebrows shooting up in his forehead.

Peter sighs heavily. Aaaaand, it’s already started. “No, I’m a transgender man. _Man_. He/him/his pronouns, boy, male, man.”

Clint is smiling so big it looks like it hurts. “Lila is like that. She was born male, but she’s transgender. She would absolutely lose her shit if she knew one of her favorite superhero’s is trans too.”

Peter blushes, a small smile on his own face. “I-“

“This whole time you’ve been a girl?” Steve cuts Peter off. “You went into the men’s changing rooms!”

Sam elbows Steve in the ribs. “Dude, shut up,” he whispers.

“Yes, I did. Because I’m a _man_ , not a girl.” He digs his fingernails into his palms. He didn’t think it would start _this_ soon.

Steve ignores Peter. “No! No, this is bad! What if she was changing and I saw-“

“He was changing-“ Bucky speaks over Steve.

“-her privates! That’s not okay!”

“ _His_ privates, and you shouldn’t be looking at what’s between an underage kid’s legs anyway, Captain.” Fury crosses his arms, eye boring into Steve. “Are you going to be creating problems, Cap?”

Steve has the decency to blush at that. “I don’t feel comfortable changing in the same room as her, now that I know.”

Peter winces. “Nothing has changed, Mr. Rogers. I’m still a kid from Queens, who sticks up for the little guy and wants to do what’s best. I’m not suddenly creepy, or a sexual predator, or anything like that. I’m still me.”

“I can’t be the only one who’s disgusted by this! Natasha, you were the one who was just saying we need more female representation!” Steve says.

Natasha quirks a brow. “I still stand by that; but Peter isn’t a girl. He won’t help with that.”

Steve makes a distressed noise. “Bruce, you’re a scientist! You know how this works, you know she’s a girl, and she has no Y chromosome!”

Bruce leans back in his chair. “Actually, gender and sex are a lot more complicated than just chromosomes. Sure, chromosomes are a decent place to start looking, but they’re just a tiny part of a vast, complicated, complex, massive system and processes that go on within the human body.”

Steve lets out an incredulous laugh. “This is ridiculous! She can’t be a man, she doesn’t have a penis.”

“So if I were to, say, chop your penis off right now, you’d no longer be a man?” Clint asks. “Because I can arrange that, I would _love_ to demonstrate.”

Steve blanches. “That’s not what I-“

“Peter’s brain scans are closer with a cis male’s brain scan. I know from when we thought he had a concussion. I didn’t even see he was trans, I just thought his brain was slightly different. Biology and science would lean more towards Peter being a boy, so stop trying to use it as an excuse to be a piece of shit.” Bruce adds.

Steve stands up. “I can’t do this.”

Tony shrugs. “There’s the door, Cap. You can try and split up the Avengers again if you want, but this time no one is on your side.”

Steve looks to Sam, who shakes his head and leans back in his chair. “I would follow you anywhere Cap, but this is a dumbass reason to start a fight.”

He looks to Bucky next. “Would you treat me like this if I came out as trans?”

Steve’s jaw sets, lips in a thin line. He storms out of the room, huffing and puffing.

Tony places a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You’re now in a room full of people who support you, kiddo. If that was too hard, no one will blame you for not wanting to come out.”

Peter smiles. “If the ratio is always going to be 11:1 for who supports me and who doesn’t, then I would consider that a success.”

Tony smiles, squeezing softly. “Love you, kiddo. You’re so brave.”


End file.
